Larry the Cucumber x Pickle Rick
by The Shippening
Summary: If you want to read a story about a cucumber, a pickle, and Jekyll and Hyde, then you've come to the right place. We do not claim to own these characters.


Larry sighed as he closed the door to his trailer. Recording was over the day and he had a lot of free time. More than he used to. The children who had watched their shows were drastically beginning to dwindle.

And frankly, most of their stories weren't even _about_ the Bible, but about pirates and Indiana Jones. The cucumber hopped over to his mirror and frowned into it. This wasn't the face of a happy-go-lucky vegetable anymore. This was a picture of a twenty-six year old cucumber; long over do for the garbage.

It was time for a change, and at this point, what else could he do? He hopped his way to the door and pushed it open. As he thumped out, Bob caught him with a smile.

"Great job again, Larry!" The tomato looked up at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Larry frowned, trying to end the conversation as quickly as he could.  
"You wanna hang around for drinks once everybody finishes up?" Bob followed after Larry as the green veggie made his way to the exit. "I think we're going to Applebee's today."

"Thanks but no thanks, Bob." The cucumber told the tomato curtly before pushing his way out of the building. From the corner of his eye, Larry saw Bob's smile drift from his lips. He looked sad. A little twinge of guilt rang from his heart, but he pushed it down. He finally had an idea for what he'd been trying to accomplish for years.

Seperating a rotten and old vegetable from a fresh and new vegetable. Hailing a taxi, Larry shut the door and told the driver the address.

Pulling up to his mansion (from all his work he had acquired $19.3 million). Though, he disliked riding in a limo. Larry felt much more inconspicuous when he used a more _typical_ mode of transportation.

Thanking and paying the driver, he stepped out and hastily rushed into his haven. Leaning against the front door, he smiled when he looked down at his pocket.

Pulling out a piece a paper, Larry began to laugh. Scribbled badly on the white sheet said the words: "Butterfly Pea Flower Extract."

It was all he could do to not immediately rush out to complete his dream. Pushing himself away from the door, he nearly tripped his way through his house. Stepping into the kitchen, he kicked open the heavy door to the cellar and flew down the stairs.

He finally burst through a rickety door into a small study decorated in glass vials. Little pieces of random vegetables danced around different liquids. He ignored those and random into a side room. Flicking on an old light, a harsh yellow light glared upon different ingredients. Moving his eyes around, a brilliant purple plant caught his gaze.

This was it. This was the plant that would do it. It would complete his goal. Ripping up the flower, he strode back out and threw the flower towards a centered table. It delicately floated down and landed without sound upon the flat surface.

Next, he grabbed a clean and empty bottle from a small sink stacked high with different glass tubes, beakers, etc. Grabbing the largest, he brought it to the faucet and carefully filled the flask with a small amount of water.

Smiling like a giddy child, he set down the glass onto the table next to the purple miracle. Starting the gas from a light, he began warming a rounded flask. It sent bubbles through another tube, so on and so on. Larry picked up the Butterfly Pea Flower and started to pick the petals from the base. Gently, he laid each vibrant petal into mortar. Picking up the pestle, he started grinding the beautiful plant into sticky paste.

Once it was completely mushes, Larry brought the mortar to the bubbling rounded flask and dropped it in. The instrument immediately got to work and sent purple rushing through the tubes.

Larry began to bite his green lips in anticipation. Pushing the flask under a covered unconnected tube, he carefully opened it and watched the purple potion drip into the bottle.

Picking it, he inspected the rather perfumeless concoction. Lifting to his lips, he inhaled a little. The whisper of taste was faint, but unappetizing. The mixture was neither close to the correct color nor the correct smell. Frowning a little bit, he made a quick note to his journal before rushing into the back room once more.

Grabbing a knife from a table nearest to the sink, he cut a lime in half. Raising the lime over a beaker, he squeezed out its contents into the glass. Once both halves were successfully drained from the fruit, he poured the contents into the potion and watched in awe as the color dramatically transformed into a beautiful color.

It was a deep, enriching red. The color made his mouth water in excitement. This was it. This was what he dreamed about. The things he had read about in the storybooks. This was the moment. This _is_ the moment. He was going to sit with the gods. The greatest moment of them all.

Picking up the flask and journal, he carefully made his way back up into the kitchen. His soft thumping footsteps echoed ominously throughout the empty house. The vial squished with the red formula as he walked up the grand staircase to his office.

Pushing against the door, he creaked into the rather large office and set both the glass and book on the desk. Stepping around the wooden workspace, he settled himself into the chair. Pulling the journal closer, he began to recount the time and aspects of the red dream sitting in front of him.

Almost cautiously, he raised the flask to his lips. He watched the moonlight hit the liquid. He lowered the glass and watched the moon create breathtaking images upon his desk. Stealing himself, he once again placed the chalice to his mouth and felt the solution drip into his mouth.

Draining the flask, he set it once again onto the desk. Leaning back, he felt no different. The same old Larry the Cucumber. A few seconds passed before he rose to his nub. Hopping over to a full length mirror sat to his right, he looked upon himself. Nothing. Nothing was different. He was still a twenty-six year old vegetable. Ready for the garbage. Closing his eyes to avoid letting the tears leak out, he sniffed in. It was fine. He could just try again.

Suddenly, a low throb began to pace around his body. It, before long, became too much to bear and his eyes shot open to see a reflection in the mirror. But not _his_ reflection. No, it was paler.. More.. Wild.

Suddenly his door banged open, and there stood his long-time lover, Pickle Rick.

"Darling, why are all the lights in the house off?" Pickle Rick stepped into the office.

"Rick, leave me." Larry clenched his tooth as he tried to remain standing.

"But…" Pickle Rick scrunched his eyebrows, looking hurt. "I'm- Your!" Rick hopped back in surprise.

Larry looked back at his reflection to see four bulbs growing from where his shoulders would be and where his legs would be. Suddenly, Larry shot upward. Looking down, the cucumber saw feet, and legs, and knees. Looking from left to right, he saw he suddenly had visible arms. And hands!

Smiling, he quickly ran towards his beautiful pickle and scooped him up into his arms.

"So, did it work?" Rick laughed along with Larry.

"Nope!" Larry replied cheerfully. "But I have limbs now, now I can hug you!"

Before long, they were already making out and doing the devil's tango.

~VeggieTales was never the same again. Bob had gotten his heart broken once again by Larry the Cucumber, despite knowing he was in a loving and healthy relationship with Pickle Rick. The show basically dropped from air after the whole "Larry has limbs now" fiasco. The company did its best to cover up all the recording people had made to show Larry with his brand new limbs. Larry retired soon after the first episode with his limbs aired, and he moved somewhere in Hawaii with his husband and lived a long life. Bob followed him and decided to stalk him.~


End file.
